


Неправильные птицы

by Kimatoy



Series: Неправильный мир [2]
Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Пока Кристофер Робин в далеком Лондоне занимается проектированием универсальных механоидов, изобретатель Сванте Свантесон отправляется в Антарктиду, чтобы найти способ уничтожить зомби, захлестнувших мир, но сталкивается с неправильными птицами.





	Неправильные птицы

Всюду, куда ни глянь, расстилается ледяная пустыня. Никаких достопримечательностей, лишь слепящий снег до самого горизонта, чистое пронзительно-синее небо над головой, пар изо рта, стоит только его открыть, минус сорок по Цельсию. Хотя точнее, по Линнею, перевернувшего шкалу Цельсия.

Сванте Свантесон ратует за точность формулировок: даже если никто их не услышит, они все равно должны быть произнесены или продуманы правильно. Это практически то же самое, что и проектирование — неважно, что никто не увидит выполненных тобой чертежей, они должны быть безупречны во всем, вплоть до микронной толщины линий, которыми они выполнены. Никаких неучтенных погрешностей, никаких ошибок — лишь содержа свои мысли в порядке, можно приблизиться к совершенству. Жаль, что искомый идеал недостижим, по крайней мере, в изобретательстве. Но что касается упоминания, пусть даже мысленного, двух великих соотечественников — тут оплошности недопустимы. Особенно для того, кого последние пятнадцать лет называют шведским гением.

Сванте Свантесон передергивает плечами и натягивает шарф выше — почти до самых глаз. Чуть позади, метрах в двадцати по горизонтали и двух сотнях по вертикали, за Свантесоном, рассеяно пинающим с каждым шагом нетронутый до того снег, плывет его летающий город.

“Интересно, как там, в Бюллерблю, мама?” — с тоской думает Свантесон. Он уже давно не разговаривал с ней по душам. В последний раз толком пообщаться с родителями удалось на свадьбе Бетан, изрядно, надо сказать, подпорченной известиями о гибели Боссе во время кругосветного путешествия на яхте. У самого Сванте тогда как раз получилось довести эксперименты над Бимбо — таксой-роботом, подаренной ему родителями на восьмой день рождения — до внятного результата и продать получившийся конструкт и чертежи за весьма неплохие деньги. “Малыш, мы всегда знали, что из тебя выйдет прекрасный инженер”, — сказала мама, когда счастливый Малыш объявил родителям, что может наконец себе позволить снять собственную квартирку. Папа как обычно промолчал и только вздохнул. Еще через месяц Сванте Свантесон уже работал в собственной мастерской под пристальным вниманием Его Королевского величества Общества Изобретателей. В те счастливые пять лет ему казалось, что жизнь не просто наладилась, но удалась наилучшим образом: гранты, финансирование, поддержка всех проектов, хвалебные отзывы и публикации, сопровождающие каждое новое изобретение, тишина и спокойствие дома… “Тебе было только двадцать пять, — усмехается Свантесон, пытаясь успокоить самого себя, — конечно, тебе все казалось простым и прекрасным”.

Большая Война, как ее называют теперь, началась внезапно для изобретателя, хотя, оглядываясь в прошлое, он понимает: все предпосылки для нее были созданы еще в первые годы правления Его королевского величества Густафа. Многочисленные политологи, экономисты, философы (“Шарлатаны!” — едко думает Малыш) в один голос твердили: герцог Вермландский откажется от коронации и будет стараться держать нейтралитет во внешней политике. Они ошиблись, все скопом. Войска Швеции, поддерживаемой Германией, вторглись в Норвегию, требуя соблюдения договора Унии, и одновременно рухнула политическая система Европы. “Если бы не Швеция, так кто другой начал войну, — уверен Сванте, — слишком много тогда накопилось нерешенных проблем”.

Свантесон помнит, как через два месяца после вторжения в Норвегию запылал его родной Вазастан: Министерство Обороны оказалось бессильно перед мощью объединенных сил Скандинавского альянса, в котором, конечно же, не было места Швеции, “коварно атаковавшей мирного соседа”. Пламя Вазастана пожрало множество жизней, оставив в живых из всех родственников и друзей Малыша лишь его мать и старую домоправительницу — Хильдур Янсон, в девичестве Бок.

Следующие десять лет Свантесон толком не помнит: в эвакуации в Бюллерблю он без устали изобретал, паял, испытывал, не различая дни и ночи — электрические лампы убежища каждый включал и выключал тогда, когда ему это было удобно. Мать он практически не видел: та работала в госпитале, и обсуждать ее работу у Малыша не было никакого желания, а у нее интересоваться жизнью сына — никаких сил.

Лучшим своим творением того периода Сванте до сих пор считает карлсонов, явившихся к нему в температурном бреду — в пятую зиму Большой Войны он умудрился свалиться с жестоким гриппом. В горячечном бреду он видел летающие вентиляторы и слышал их громкие вопли: “Моя мамочка — мумия, а папочка — гном!” “Моя мамочка — мумия, — сквозь зубы шептал Свантесон, садясь за кульман, как только температура упала до тридцати семи, — а папочка — гном”. Результатом горячки стал действующий антиграв. Первый в мире, и — насколько знал Свантесон — до сей поры не повторенный. К тому моменту Скандинавский альянс распался, финны вступили в коалицию с Швецией, а Австралия, находившаяся, вообще-то, далеко от военных действий, была уничтожена во время испытаний японо-китайских ракетопланов.

Антиграв, позволивший создать летающих механоидов, казалось, изменил ход войны: теперь Швеция и ее союзники наступали, а Вазастан отстраивался рекордными темпами.

Малыш смотрит вдаль: вокруг только ледяная пустыня и тихий гул карлсонов, несущих на своих плечах город. Он знает, что сделал слишком многое, чтобы Большая Война не закончилась быстро. Ни одно правительство, обладающее оружием огромной мощи, не сможет прекратить свои завоевательные порывы. Несколько жаль Южную Америку. Да и прочие сгинувшие континенты тоже. Но кто знал, что карлсоны в сочетании с бомбами, изобретенными Эмилем из леннебергского Инженерного центра, окажутся столь страшным оружием? “Моя мамочка — мумия”, — цедит Малыш, сжимая в ладонях хрустящий снег. “Мой папочка — гном”, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, как замерзает ледяной воздух в носу. Вокруг нет ни одного человека. “Как и в Париже”, — думает Малыш, и его смех звучит несколько истерически. Впрочем, сугробы вряд ли осудят.

Когда Сена вышла из берегов и вместе с водой на сушу вышли орды существ, которых позже назвали зомби, политики спохватились. Решили: чем уничтожать друг друга, лучше уничтожить зомби. А там, кто выживет — тот и будет определять, как жить оставшимся людям.

Свантесон, которого в приказном порядке перевели на казарменное положение, отнесся к новостям спокойно: война, на самом-то деле, продолжалась, и изобретения Малыша все еще требовались, просто сменился противник. Он вообще был тогда спокоен, даже апатичен. Кто-то в Обществе Изобретателей заметил это и, чтобы побудить Свантесона на новые свершения, устроил ему экскурсию в Стокгольм. Малыш бродил по улицам, которые должны были быть ему знакомы до последнего булыжника на мостовой — и не узнавал их. На месте дома с мансардами, где когда-то жила семья Малыша, нынче разместилась школа — без мансард и флигелей; там, где он когда-то снял квартирку, — стремящийся ввысь небоскреб; вместо дома Янсонов — обожженный кирпич. Какой-то умник решил, что стоит сохранить первый разрушенный в Вазастане дом как памятник.

Свантесон глубже вдыхает антарктический воздух. Ему хочется, чтобы этот мороз продрал его легкие, но — словно наяву — снова чувствует запах гари и оплавленных кирпичей. Он пока не знает, почему ему пришла в голову идея перегнать летающий город из Парижа, где карлсоны довольно успешно бомбили зомби, сюда, где нет ровным счетом ничего. Но уверен — еще немного, еще несколько тысяч шагов — и поймет. Обязательно.

Тогда, стоя в ставшем чужим городе на чужой улице у чужого дома, он впервые очнулся от изобретательской лихорадки, пожравшей все остальные чувства и чуть не превратившей Малыша в дышащее приложение к кульману. Ему больше не хотелось создавать ничего, что могло бы использоваться для убийства человека. Но его сопровождающий по имени Бирк, словно почувствовав настроение своего подопечного, начал говорить о необходимости спасти человечество от полного уничтожения. Бирк говорил горячо, страстно, убеждал, приводил неопровержимые доводы и сбился лишь однажды, когда Малыш выцепил в этой речи незнакомое имя.

— Кто такая Рони? — недоуменно спросил он. Бирк замолчал, перевел дыхание.

— Рони Маттисдоттер, — тихо ответил Бирк. — Ее уже давно нет в живых. Была убита “серыми гномами”.

И продолжил свою страстную речь, уговаривая, убеждая, стараясь расшевелить. Малыш пытался представить, как же так получилось, что Бирк сошелся с дочерью одного из министров Норвегии, на чьей они оба были стороне — хотя понимал, что воюй Рони и Бирк против Швеции, не стоял бы его сопровождающий сейчас рядом с самым ценным инженером Общества Изобретателей.

— Уговорил, — бросил он в конце концов, — придумаю что-нибудь.

“Моя мамочка — мумия”, — бьется в голове Свантесона. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы это стало правдой.

К услугам Свантесона были все доступные Обществу Изобретателей мощности: лучшие помощники, доступ к любым патентам, всевозможные детали, расходники, станки, полигоны. Даже “Кенга и Ру”, мощная английская корпорация, предоставила недавнему противнику доступ к собственным разработкам и линию прямой связи. Через два месяца после начала работы Малыш вылетел в Париж.

Летающий город стал не просто передвижной мастерской. Базирующиеся здесь карлсоны бомбили зомби, громили улицы и дома, затрудняя им движение; наземные механоиды-калле проводили разведку в тех местах, которые были скрыты от летающих камер; вооруженные огнеметами Кано проводили окончательную зачистку. Неоднократно Свантесону предлагали собрать еще десяток летающих городов и передать их под контроль министерств обороны разных стран, но он каждый раз отказывал, понимая, что нельзя передавать подобную мощь тем, кто сам привел человечество на грань вымирания. Просто нелогично давать человечеству возможность найти себе безопасный приют и повод начать новую войну друг c другом. Искать соратников среди других инженеров он также счел неразумным: кто знает, в какой момент в человеке может взыграть патриотизм. Он даже отказывался устроить экскурсию по городу: нечего кому попало видеть во всех деталях, на что способен инженер Свантесон.

Когда зомби появились в Мадриде, Милане и Алжире, Свантесон понял, что ему требуется кардинально иное решение, не просто точечные бомбежки. Летающий город взял курс на Антарктиду — единственное место на земле, где никто и ничто не сможет отвлечь изобретателя от его мыслей.

Малыш продолжает идти вперед по снегу. Он прошел уже не один километр, но ни на шаг не приблизился к решению. Постепенно ему начинает казаться, что все это путешествие было ошибкой. Даже гул карлсонов становится все более и более громким и назойливым, будто механоидам не нравятся условия, в которых приходится действовать. Свантесон проходит еще несколько сотен шагов и понимает: это не карлсоны, и даже не океан, находящийся не так уж далеко. Это совсем незнакомые звуки, похожие на птичий гомон. Он поднимается на пригорок и видит неподалеку тысячи огромных черно-белых птиц с желто-оранжевыми пятнами у головы. “Императорские пингвины”, — припоминает он название этих тварей. Еще до Большой войны Малыш читал про них отчет одного англичанина, организовавшего экспедицию в Антарктиду. Свантесон рад сейчас, что согласно английским отчетам в Антарктиде нет абсолютно ничего полезного: иначе, наверняка, множество стран захотело бы присвоить эту землю себе. Но многие километры льда и снега (и даже тысячи пингвинов) оказались никому не нужны. Он внимательно смотрит на птиц. Обманчиво-неуклюжие, они легко скользят в волны, резво перебегают с одного места на другое.

Свантесон стоит и смотрит, пока не начинает смеркаться.

Потом он отходит подальше от берега и птичьей колонии, нажимает одну из клавиш на брелке, дожидается, пока карлсоны приземлят город.

— Это совершенно неправильные птицы, — бормочет он, идя в ванну: ему необходимо согреться и немного прийти в себя, — у правильных птиц есть нормальные крылья. Да мои карлсоны более птицы, чем эти!

И все же пингвины занимают его мысли. “Механоид не обязан быть большим, — повторяет Свантесон про себя прописные истины, известные каждому, кто хоть раз садился за кульман или бывал на технической выставке. — Механоид должен быть сконструирован так, чтобы наилучшим образом исполнять поставленную перед ним задачу”. Сванте знает о механоидах и блоках искусственного интеллекта все. И прекрасно понимает: нормальный механоид более разумен, чем пингвин.

— Но зомби тупые, — рассуждает он, отлеживаясь в горячей воде, — и пингвины тоже тупые.

Он уже обдумывал однажды создание самоходных бомб, но отказался от этого решения: ему хочется разрушить как можно меньше городов. Когда-нибудь людям в них еще придется жить. К тому же, чтобы самоходные бомбы были достаточно эффективными, придется отказаться от интеллектуальных блоков — ни к чему тратить дорогостоящее оборудование на одноразовые устройства. А становиться из изобретателя простым сборщиком Свантесону не хочется.

Он вылезает из ванной, накидывает теплый стеганый халат — ему кажется, что он промерз до костей, и даже горячая вода оказалась не в силах изменить это ощущение. Потом садится за кульман и с полминуты пытается представить, как давным-давно, век-другой назад, инженеры рисовали карандашом на бумаге. Тогда невозможно было одним движением пластикового пера стереть ненужную уже линию или подправить решение, казавшееся вначале гениальным, но оказавшееся пустышкой. Потом включает кульман и рисует пингвина. Он никогда не был хорошим художником, но сделать относительно приличный набросок, который станет основой для чертежа, способен.

Постепенно фигура пингвина исчезает под новыми линиями и слоями — переплетения кабеля, наброски бронирования и вооружения. Изобретатель Сванте Свантесон, выкинув из головы все остальное, создает неправильных птиц, не умеющих летать, но умеющих заложить взрывчатку на пути следования зомби и быстро вернуться за новыми минами и бомбами. На полях чертежа тянутся строки химических формул, которые должны превратиться во взрывчатку, действующую лишь на мертвую плоть. Последними штрихами Сванте пририсовывает блок искусственного интеллекта и механизм самоуничтожения.

Он откидывается на спинку стула. Больше всего ему хочется вернуться на тридцать лет назад, в детство, когда слово “карлсон” обозначало не боевого механоида, призванного нести смерть, а выдуманного друга, и когда для того, чтобы получить чашку горячего чая и кусок торта со взбитым кремом, надо было только умоляюще посмотреть на фрекен Бок. Чай Сванте способен сделать самостоятельно, а вот тортов с кремом в его жизни больше не предвидится: секрет этого воздушного чуда умер вместе с Хильдур, а изменять тем тортам с покупными Сванте не готов совершенно.

Когда крепкий чай остывает в кружке, Сванте еще раз внимательно смотрит на получившийся чертеж, листает его слой за слоем. Еще раз берет перо и, улыбаясь про себя, дорисовывает еще один слой, внешний: пингвин не должен отличаться от своего прототипа. Пускай чопорные чиновники и безбашенные коллеги гадают, что скрыто под слоем перьев. Он решает наутро обязательно собрать опытный образец и проверить, насколько тот реалистичен, на колонии пингвинов: если не прогонят и посчитают своим — значит, все удалось.

Ночью Сванте Свантесону снится летающий пингвин, декламирующий: “Моя мамочка — мумия, мой папочка — гном”.

Собрать опытный образец оказывается неожиданно сложнее, чем представлялось: Свантесону приходится еще несколько раз подойти к колонии пингвинов, чтобы понаблюдать за их движениями. Первый опыт оказывается не совсем удачным. Пингвины пропускают механоида на несколько десятков метров вглубь колонии и, кажется, даже не обращают на него внимания. Все портит бекас, пытающийся стащить какого-то пингвиненка — он промахивается и резко дергает голову механоида. Мех без головы, продолжающий деловито гулять среди пингвинов, ожидаемо вызывает панику, а еще через пару минут оказывается утоплен в океане. Сванте скрипит зубами и ругает себя за то, что пожадничал и не навесил всю броню, которая планировалась. Когда механоид все же готов, Сванте садится за эксперименты над взрывчаткой.

Когда звонит английский изобретатель Кристофер Робин, у Свантесона практически все готово.

— Мы вместе с Эмилем выяснили кое-что про природу зомби, — говорит англичанин.

Талантливый самоучка, он совсем недавно вошел в штат “Кенги и Ру” и быстро возглавил отделение универсальных механоидов. Сванте считает универсальность глупостью и признаком хренового финансирования, но не говорит об этом ни “Кенге”, ни Кристоферу — этот юноша так похож на того Свантесона, который, кажется, остался навсегда в горящем Вазастане, что просто язык не поворачивается. “Четырнадцать лет разницы — это очень много, — думает Малыш, — особенно когда это четырнадцать лет войны”.

— Я слушаю, — он знает, что связь между Лондоном и Антарктидой возможна лишь потому, что когда-то он придумал антигравы, а английское министерство часть антигравов умудрилось извлечь из сбитых карлсонов, каким-то образом выведя из строя механизм самоуничтожения. “Идеал не достижим”, — в который раз повторяет Свантесон про себя. Линия летающих радиостанций — не самое удачное решение, но — единственное. Вот и приходится терпеть и ждать, пока реплика, сказанная собеседником, пройдет через сеть ретрансляторов.

— Они не едят мозги! — радостным голосом Кристофера взрывается эфир. — Они предпочитают селезенку!

Свантесон морщится. Он предпочел бы не знать ни про мозги, ни про селезенку, тем более, что эта информация не поможет в уничтожении тварей.

— К тому же они плохо видят, зато прекрасно слышат и отлично реагируют на шум! — продолжает тем временем Кристофер.

— И откуда тебе известны такие подробности? — интересуется Сванте, не слишком доверяя радости в голосе коллеги. Пауза после его вопроса тянется слишком долго, будто Кристофер мучительно подбирает ответ. Сванте не знает, почему он уверен в этой мучительности, но думать об этом не хочет.

— Ла Манш не слишком широк, — наконец отвечает Кристофер Робин. — Пока зомби только в Дувре, но нам всем следует поторопиться с исследованиями. Мы сдерживаем их в районе Уитфила, но не знаю, насколько нас хватит.

— Ты понимаешь, что я не собираюсь размещать летающий город над Лондоном? — сухо интересуется Свантесон. Он уверен: слишком многие захотят завладеть чудом шведской техники, и никакие требования, нормы вежливости или соображения морали не удержат недавних противников. Политики не знают значения ни одного из вышеперечисленных слов. Для них вежливость, мораль, чужие требования — не более чем звуки, особенно когда рядом оказывается что-то, сулящее лишнюю горстку власти.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Кристофер после паузы. — Но даже твое присутствие, твои знания будут тут бесценны.

— Я свяжусь с тобой, — говорит Малыш и завершает сеанс связи.

Он отгоняет летающий город еще на километр вглубь Антарктиды, приземляет его и расконсервирует механолет. Проверяет работоспособность начинки и ход крыльев, переносит в багажный отсек кульман и все самое необходимое — его оказывается неожиданно много, почти шестьдесят килограммов; готовит город к консервации.

Он идет вдоль стен, проводит по ним рукой, надеясь, что не прощается с самым совершенным своим творением, а лишь расстается на время. Он уверен, что вернется за городом, как только решит проблему с зомби.

Проложенный курс почти все время идет над Атлантическим океаном, и Сванте очень рад, что предусмотрел в механолете не только автопилот, но и нормальные удобства и даже кровать. Поднявшись в воздух, он делает небольшой круг над городом и успевает увидеть колонию пингвинов, ради которой, как оказалось, он и прилетал в Антарктиду.

Через пару часов ему даже удается провалиться в сон, не очень крепкий, но сон — он уже и не помнит, когда спал нормально, не подскакивая от неясных тревог. Но в этом сне Малыш снова сидит в своей детской комнате, на столе перед ним разобранный плюшевый медведь — собрать его заново тогда не удалось. Но Малыш слышит стук в окно, и сердце радостно подскакивает. Сейчас он бросится к окну, распахнет его, а на подоконник с радостным жужжанием опустится рыжий приятель с пропеллером за спиной…

Окно распахивается.

В лицо Малышу бьет ледяной воздух — иного и не бывает, когда летишь в стратосфере. Взрывается истерическим визгом система безопасности, сообщая о разгерметизации корпуса механолета.

Малыш распахивает глаза — уже поздно что-либо пытаться сделать. В пробоину стаей хлынули какие-то черно-серые твари, у них твердые, очень твердые клювы, и они повсюду.

Закатываясь под кровать и подставляя тварям спину, Малыш слышит вой датчика — механолет стремительно теряет высоту. А твари галдят и стучат по всему, до чего дотягиваются. Датчики скоро затихают — их просто вырывают с мясом. Когда механолет падает в океан, Сванте Свантенсон делает последний ход в своей жизни — активирует защитную оболочку с системой жизнеобеспечения. Его маленькое изобретение, помещающееся в полиэтиленовой капсуле на запястье. Достаточно лишь раскусить капсулу зубами. Он всегда носит её с собой, в конце концов, когда ты живешь в городе, который парит если не над Антарктидой, то над океаном — нужно предвидеть собственное падение.

Системы жизнеобеспечения хватит на поддержание жизни Малыша под водами океана от силы на пару дней. Впрочем, это не более, чем дань собственной паранойе. Его все равно здесь никто не найдет. На дне любого океана полно всякого добра, но нет людей. Во всяком случае, живых.

Малыш открывает глаза — и за тонкой пленкой шлема обжимного комбинезона видит, как в останки механолета хлещет темная вода. Тьма обволакивает его.

Это были совсем неправильные птицы.


End file.
